


Une seule Nuit

by AllenKune



Category: Dracula & Related Fandoms, Dracula - Bram Stoker
Genre: Internalized Homophobia, M/M, Religious Conflict, Religious Guilt, Self-Reflection, Sexual Content
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-04
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-17 21:56:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29848083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AllenKune/pseuds/AllenKune
Summary: Ce n'était que pour cette nuit espérait l'avocat anglais, même si lui comme le comte savais que cela reproduira. Le comte semblait être une incarnation même du diable, mais surtout Jonathan savais qu'il était peut être plus souillé par ses pensées impures que quiconque sur cette terre loin des yeux de dieu.
Relationships: Dracula & Jonathan Harker, Dracula/Jonathan Harker
Kudos: 3





	Une seule Nuit

**Author's Note:**

> Mon [ Tumblr ](https://allen-kunekune.tumblr.com/) vous attend pour suivre plus de contenue, enfin surtout quelques réflexions ou drabble supplémentaire et voir les futures évènements auquel je participe.  
> Vous pouvez aussi rejoindre mon discord d'écriture du nom du [ Petit Salon d'écriture ](https://discord.gg/5zkvnXA), on discute beaucoup d'un peu de tout mais on se lance aussi des défis en plus de pouvoir demander des conseilles ou même être aider pour l'écriture de certain passage difficile !  
> 

Jonathan retirait lentement ses vêtements, rougissant sous le regard calculateur de son hôte. Il pouvait encore reculer, il pouvait toujours remettre sa chemise et fuir cette chose avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. Il y avait encore une chance de se sauver, lui et ses engagements auprès de sa belle Mina.

Mais cela aurait un cout, cela apporterait des conséquences. Il n'était pas auprès de Mina, mais seul dans l'enfer qui avait élut domicile sur terre. Le jeune homme laissait ses vêtements tomber, se retrouvant aussi nu que dans ses rêves interdits qui le tenait éveillé la nuit comme le jour.

Il frissonna quand les doigts froids de son hôte le touchèrent, caressant sa peau nue avant de laisser ses lèvres infâme toucher les siennes dans un baiser presque aimant. Incertain Jonathan y répondait hésitant, goutant à cette chose interdite que la bonne morale réprimer.

Ce n'était que pour cette nuit espérait l'avocat anglais, même si lui comme le comte savais que cela reproduira. Sur cette terre maudite tout semblait possible, à l'abrie du regard de dieu et piéger chez cette chose inhumaine qui le tourmenté depuis son arriver.

Jonathan aurait dut fuir à l'instant où il se rendit compte qu'il avait été piégé. Tout chez son hôte n'était qu'un mensonge pour le garder plus longtemps dans son manoir. Il avait hait un instant son employeur pour l'avoir envoyé ici. Pour l'avoir laissé piégé dans se lieu maudit. Mais son employeur avait été tout autant trompé que lui, laissant son plus jeune employer chez le diable sans même comprendre avec qui il venait de signer le contrat. Le jeune avocat avait longtemps cherché la raison derrière un tel acte. Que pouvait importer sa présence au comte. Pourquoi le gardait-il piéger avec lui malgré son désire de rejoindre l'Angleterre ?

Malheureusement Jonathan était tombé malade peu de temps après son arrivé, mettant fin à son enquête alors que la fièvre et la fatigue le dévorait. Puis les rêves étaient apparut, les mêmes qui l'avaient tenté dans sa jeunesse égaré.

Sauf que sa jeunesse avait eu l'excuse de l'âge trop curieux et de l'absence soudaine de figure parentale forte. Cela n'avait été qu'un baisé partager avec l'un de ses compagnons étudiant. Une petite erreur cachait derrière les piliers d'un temple de la culture.

Maintenant les choses étaient légèrement différentes.

Il était dans son lit, loin de sa tendre Mina ou de toutes choses familière. Avec la seule présence du comte rajeunissant lentement tandis que la maladie le frappait plus durement et le rendait impuissant. Pourquoi n'avait-il pas fuit, pourquoi restait-il dans cette mascarade grotesque ?

Jonathan avait cru devenir fou, se perdant dans les méandres de son esprit malade. Il avait été faible et délirant, une proie si facile. C'était se que voulait le comte, mais pourquoi ? Pourquoi avait-il besoin du jeune homme alors qu'il avait les moyens et le charisme d'arriver à ses buts sans perdre son temps avec un simple avocat. Il n'avait plus besoin de lui depuis qu'il savait maitriser parfaitement l'anglais, alors pourquoi le gardait-il dans son manoir ?

Pourquoi continuait-il sans cesse de le tourmenter ?

Il n'était rien. Jonathan se sentait un homme si chanceux d'avoir put arriver à retenir l'attention de sa belle Mina. Il n'avait était qu'un simple avocat venu d'une bonne famille, rien de plus. Il n'était qu'un homme de lois. Il y avait tellement d'homme plus intriguant, beaux ou de meilleurs partis que lui. Jonathan avait croisé des femmes plus merveilleuses que tout se qu'il aurait put être.

Pourtant il avait sut capter le regard du comte. Jonathan ne comprenait pas comment sa personne pouvait fournir au compte un spectacle si intéressant qu'il était maintenu en vie contre sa volonté. Il aurait été trop miséricordieux pour le comte d'achever un homme qu'il prenait plaisir à torturer. Une distraction pour les longues nuits roumaine.

Jonathan ignorait pourquoi l'homme n'avait pas choisit l'une des femmes de la ville la plus proche, ou celle qu'il avait cru voir hanter le château. Il n'y avait aucune raison de préféré Jonathan à n'importe qu'elle femme des environs. Le comte l'avait pourtant préféré aux autres choses du château et à une vraie femme qu'il n'aurait eu aucun mal à acquérir dans son lit. C'était un choix étrange et interdit par la bonne morale anglaise. Mais l'homme se sentait néanmoins un peu privilégié alors que la bouche vorace dévoré son cou soumis.

Peut être que Jonathan était le problème, peut-être que lui aussi était aussi répugnant que le comte. Il avait déjà commit une fois se pêché de chair, mais il avait cru a tord que se genre de pensées disparaitrait sous l'éducation stricte de son père et une fois la sagesse des adultes acquise.

Jonathan savait néanmoins maintenant que se genre de pensée n'avait jamais disparut. Elles avaient été toujours là, attendant le bon moment pour surgir de nouveau. Attendant comme son propre démon de surgir a nouveau et le tourmenter. Il était devenu un homme instruit et diplômé, sans avoir osé un nouvel acte honteux. Il était un homme, fiancé et bientôt marié.

Pourtant il s'était laissé corrompre par la voix suave du comte, laissant ses pensées honteuses prendre forme dans l'abri de sa demeure. Il avait révélé qu'il était aussi répugnant que le comte à vouloir désiré une fois se genre de contacte. La folie avait dut le saisir, sans doute une conséquence à sa subite maladie ou la folie des lieux. Jonathan ne pouvait accepter d'avoir était se genre d'homme, de se laisser tenté par une chose défendu par deux fois.

Pourtant il devait se rendre à l'évidence qu'il n'avait sans doute jamais était un jeune homme droit et respectable. Peut être que déjà une place l'attendait en enfer pour ses pensées et désirs de jeunesses impures.

Il goutait timidement au plaisir qui s'offrait à lui, laissant l'autre l'homme le guider dans un acte si intime qu'il aurait dut préserver pour sa femme. Cela ne devait restait qu'une nuit d'errance, une nuit d'erreur.

Au lever du jour les folies de la nuit devront être oubliées, laissant comme seule trace de cette relation intime les marques sur sa peau. Jusqu'à que le comte ne se présente une fois la nuit tombée devant sa porte, affamée de son corps comme un homme craignait la soif. Jonathan se laisserait une nouvelle fois volé, pour une seule nuit de plus. Jusqu'à la prochaine nuit.

**Author's Note:**

> Petite nouveauté, je suis ouverte à tout demande/invite ou qu'importe le nom que l'on donne à cette chose ! N'hésiter pas à demander en commentaire un ship, un fandom ou même un personnage que vous aimerez bien que j'écrive ! Je me ferais un plaisir d'écrire selon vos envies si l'inspiration est au rendez-vous !
> 
> N'hésitez pas à laisser un petit Kudo pour m'encourager et si jamais vous souhaitez discuter de l'histoire n'hésitez pas à laisser vos remarques en commentaires ! Les auteurs aimes beaucoup les kudos et les commentaires, juste pour voir se que je réussit dans mes écrits ou les points que vous avez aimez ! Vous pouvez aussi me dire se que vous avez manger à midi si vous le souhaitez, même si là cela n'as aucun rapport avec l'histoire.


End file.
